The present invention relates to a new and distinct short-day-type strawberry variety designated as `PS-1150`. This new variety is a result of a cross of `PSI-118`, now referred to as `PS-118` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,205) and `PSI-308` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,346). The variety is botanically known as F..times.ananassa Duch.